As a method of producing a three-dimensional retinal tissue from pluripotent stem cells, a method of obtaining a multi-layer retinal tissue by forming a homogeneous aggregate of pluripotent stem cells in a serum-free medium, subjecting them to floating culture in the presence of a basement membrane preparation, and to floating culture in an organ culture medium (non-patent document 1 and patent document 1), and a method of obtaining a multi-layer retinal tissue by forming a homogeneous aggregate of pluripotent stem cell in a serum-free medium containing a substance inhibiting the Wnt signal pathway, subjecting them to floating culture in the presence of a basement membrane preparation and floating culture in a serum-containing medium (non-patent document 2 and patent document 2) are shown.